


You feel like coming home

by VirtualHearts



Series: Malec works [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, alec lightwood - Freeform, cute as hell, just cuteness, magnus bane - Freeform, magnus loves Alec so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualHearts/pseuds/VirtualHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus was the first person to look at alec the way everyone else always looked at jace</p>
            </blockquote>





	You feel like coming home

**Author's Note:**

> In the books I guess this would be after city of glass/ before COFA and in the tv show a few months after 1x12

Alec unlocked the door to Magnus's apartment, Magnus had given a key to him so Alec could come and go as he pleased, and walked in quietly closing the door behind him. Magnus was sitting on the couch watching some movie that didn't look familiar to Alec, but the mundane movies Magnus usually watched never did. 

Magnus turned off the tv when he saw Alec and walked over to his boyfriend, greeting him like he always did. He kissed him, then pulled back still holding him, but so he could look into his eyes. "How was your day?" Magnus asked the same question every time he hadn't seen Alec in a while, and Alec always answered but continued to be surprised at how much Magnus genuinely seemed to care. He thought about the day they met, how even with Jace right beside him Magnus still looked at him. He was used to everyone checking out Jace, it was never out of the ordinary, Clary had done it when she met him, hell, even izzy admitted to looking. But Magnus went straight to him, still. He sat one the couch with Magnus, facing the warlock. They always spent the time they had together talking to one another. They talked about what happened in their time apart, and when the conversation fell, Alec decided to ask.

 

"How come you didn't look at jace?" Magnus looked beyond confused at Alec's outburst but Alec continued talking before Magnus could. "The day we met. Everyone looks at Jace, like he's the most amazing thing they've ever seen. But you didn't, you looked at me, of all people. What could you possibly have seen? It can't just be my eyes, so don't give me that. What about me was worth overlooking everyone else?" Magnus looked into Alec's eyes looking for an answer as to why Alec was suddenly doubting himself all over again. "You do have pretty eyes," Magnus smiled and Alec gave him a look, urging him the answer what he'd asked. "There's nothing special about jace, at least, there never was to me. He was just another arrogant shadowhunter, i'd seen plenty of those. But you, I knew you didn't think the way jace does. You didn't look like you demanded all the attention in the room to be on you. But that only made me wanna look at you more. But I'll admit your eyes were distracting, in a nice way. So blue," He brushed Alec's hair out of his face to look at his eyes," Something about you was just so inviting. I looked at you and it felt like coming home after being away for far too long. I saw something I hadn't seen in so many years. You were beautiful and you didn't even know it. You gave me hope that the world wasn't all bad and after the things I've seen, I needed someone like you, and I still need you." 

 

Magnus thought he saw tears and Alec's eyes but the younger boy blinked quickly til they were gone. "You really feel that way about me?" Alec looked like he couldn't believe it and Magnus couldn't believe Alec didn't know how wonderful he is. "Yeah, I do. I wish you saw yourself the way I do." Alec just smiled at him and moved closer, putting his head on Magnus's shoulder. "Let's watch one of your weird mundane movies," Alec said, and Magnus laughed. He loved this boy more than anything. He turned the Tv back on and rested his head against Alec's.  
The end


End file.
